A conventional web meeting typically shares visual and voice data among multiple meeting members. To create a web meeting, the meeting members connect their client devices to a meeting server (e.g., through the Internet). The meeting server typically processes visual data (e.g., a desktop view from a presenting member, a camera view from each meeting member, etc.) and displays that visual data on the display screens of the meeting members so that all of the meeting members are able to view the same visual data. Additionally, the meeting server typically combines voice data from all of the meeting members into a combined audio feed, and shares this combined audio feed with all of the meeting members. Accordingly, meeting members are able to watch visual content, as well as ask questions and inject comments to form a collaborative exchange even though the meeting members may be distributed among remote locations.
For some conventional web meetings, the meeting server displays audio information on the display screens of the meeting members to enable the meeting members to determine who is currently talking. For example, the meeting server may display a volume meter for each meeting member (i.e., a current volume level for each meeting member). As another example, the meeting server may display a list of names to identify who is currently talking.